pengkhianatan dan pengorbanan
by Chitose Rinko
Summary: Hinata yang adalah pacar Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui alasan Sasuke merubah sikapnya. Dan dengan alasan itu juga Hinata akhirnya tau alasan ayahnya menentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Romance

**Pair:** Hinata

**Warning:** AU, OCC, Gak nyambung.

**Summary:** Hinata yang adalah pacar Sasuke akhirnya mengetahui alasan Sasuke merubah sikapnya. Dan dengan alasan itu juga Hinata akhirnya tau alasan ayahnya menentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

Don't like don't read.

**Chapter 1**

Hinata POV

Aku menunggu di taman yang kau janjikan, kau bukan orang yang suka terlambat tapi kenapa saat ini kau membiarkan aku menunggu berjam-jam tanpa ada kabar darimu, aku sudah coba meneleponmu, tapi tidak kau angkat, aku juga sudah mengirim banyak pesan di hp-mu, tetapi tidak ada yang kau balas. Kau ingin membiarkanku menunggu berapa jam lagi..?

DRRTTT….DRRTTT….

Suara dering hp-ku yang kutunggu sjak tadi berbunyi juga, tapi ternyata bukan kau yang meneleponku, melainkan kakakku.

"Kau di mana? Ini sudah malam, cepat pulang." Ucap Neji-nii, dengan nada cemas.

"Sebentar lagi Neji-nii, aku sedang ada janji dengan seseorang." Balasku.

"Pasti pacarmu itu,kan. Sudah berapa kali kubilang dia itu bukan anak baik-baik." Jelas Neji-nii padaku.

"Mungkin bagi Neji-nii, dia bukan anak baik, tapi bagiku dia adalah anak terbaik yang kukenal. Maaf Neji-nii, hari ini aku pulang larut." Langsung saja kututup telepon itu.

Perkataan Neji-nii membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak. Memang sudah dari dulu keluargaku tidak suka dengan anak itu.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam…

Ini sudah jam 11 malam, aku sudah meunggunya sejak tadi pagi. Kenapa kau tidak datang juga..?

DEG..

Kenapa ya sepertinya ada orang orang yang mengintaiku, tapi siapa? Dan dimana orang itu..? aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Sepi. Hanya ada aku di taman ini sekarang, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pulang. Aku sudah sangat ketakutan kalau harus sendirian di taman tadi.

Di rumah.

"Dari mana saja kau..? Kau membuat seisi rumah khawatir." Kata ayahku saat meliharku baru pulang.

"Aku menunggu seseorang, ayah." Jawabku, aku tidak berani menatap ayahku, pasti aku akan dihukum lagi, tidak boleh keluar rumah.

"Untuk apa kau menunggu anak itu..? Apa kau masih belum sadar juga, dia bukan anak baik-baik. Kenapa kau jadi susah untuk diberitahu?"

"Kenapa ayah selalu menjelekannya? Kenapa ayah selalu menjelekan Sasuke? Sasuke tidak seperti yang ayah pikirkan."

"Karena dia Uchiha, ayah sering katakan padamu Uchiha adalah saingan perusahaan kita."

"Uchiha..Uchiha…Hanya karena Sasuke anak dari Fugaku Uchiha pemimpin perusahaan itu, ayah menjelek-jelekan Sasuke. Apa hanya karena itu?Aku sudah lelah dengan perdebatan ini ayah. Apa bagi ayah perusahaan kita lebih penting dari kebahagiaanku?" Kataku keras dan berlari menuju kamarku, dan mengunci pintunya.

Aku tidak tau kenapa ayahku selalu berpikiran tidak baik pada Uchiha, hanya karena sama-sama mempunyai perusahaan besar, bukan berarti bersifat jelek,kan. Lagipula kalau memang pimpinan perusahaan Uchiha itu tidak baik, bukan berarti semua anggota Uchiha itu tidak baik,kan?

Argh… sudahlah aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan ayah, akan aku buktikan kalau Sasuke itu orang baik-baik dan juga pasti ada alas an kenapa tadi dia tidak datang.

**Hari berikutnya **

Aku bangun dari tidurku, tidur yang sama sekali tidak nyenyak. Aku bersiap untuk mandi, pikiranku masih melayang jauh, Kenapa Sasuke tidak datang?, Kenapa ayahku tidak suka dengan Sasuke?, dan Siapa yang mengikutiku kemarin?.

Aku berjalan menuju meja makan, Ayah, Neji-nii, Hanabi sudah mulai memakan sarapan mereka.

"Hinata, ayah tau kemarin ayah salah. Ayah tidak bermaksud merusak kebahagiaanmu. Ayah hanya ingin menjagamu." Kata ayahku saat aku duduk di sebelah Neji-nii.

"Tidak apa aku juga keterlaluan sudah menbentak ayah. Aku senang kalau ayah masih memperhatikan aku." Jawabku sambil mulai memakan sarapanku.

Setelah selesai sarapan ayah mengantar aku, Neji-nii, dan Hanabi sekolah dengan mobilnya. Jarang sekali ayahku mau mengantarku mungkin karena belakangan ini ayah selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Di sekolah

Aku berjalan masuk menuju kelas, seperti biasa aku disambut oleh sahabat-sahabatku, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Temari.

"Hinata, gimana kemarin kamu dan Sasuke ngapain aja?" Tanya Ino padaku.

"Em..Kemarin…Sasuke tidak datang." Jawabku. Entah kenapa sekilas aku melihat Sakura tersenyum puas dengan jawabanku. Aneh sekali, biasanya Sakura-lah yang paling maeah kalau Sasuke tidak datang saat janjian. Tapi aku hanya merasa salah lihat saja jadi tidak aku tanyakan.

"Hinata sabar ya. Pasti ada alasannya kenapa Sasuke tidak datang." Hibur Tenten.

"Em.."Kataku sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Hinata, maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa datang." Suara Sasuke mengejutkanku, Sasuke yang baru saja datang itu menaruh tas di kursinya dan menghampiriku. Tangannya memegang kedua tanganku.

"Maaf, ya." Ucap Sasuke, tapi kenapa rasanya Sasuke tidak menyesal.? Pandangan Sasuke juga tidak menuju ke arahku melainkan ke sebelahku, tempat Sakura berdiri. Kenapa Sasuke memandangi Sakura? Aku tidak menghiraukan keganjilan ini mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Tidak apa, kok. Memangnya kemarin Sasuke ada acara apa?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Kemarin….em…. aku disuruh ayahku membantu di perusahaannya." Walau Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku, tapi kenapa pandangannya masih mengarah ke Sakura..? Aku tidak berani menanyakannya ke Sasuke. Aku tidak mau Sasuke tersinggung.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku sering kali melihat Sasuke yang bertukar pandang dengan Sakura. Ini aneh kenapa mereka jadi seakrab itu. Kenapa sekarang Sasuke jadi lebih memperhatikan Sakura? Lagi-lagi kusimpan semua pertanyaanku ini.

Akhirnya tiba juga pulang sekolah. Aku paling tidak sabar menunggu pulang sekolah karena biasanya Sasuke akan mengantarku pulang.

"Eng…Hinata. Hari ini kau pulang sendiri saja ya..?"Tanya Sasuke yang sekarang sudah ada di depanku.

"Eh…apa?"Tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Iya hari ini kau pulang sendiri saja." Ucap Sasuke memperjelas perkataannya.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku sibuk, Hinata. Maaf." Kata Sasuke, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan aku.

"Hinata, aku pulang duluan ya." Ucap Sakura, lagi-lagi aku melihat senyum puas Sakura. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini.? Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku pulang sendiri sekarang, aku masih tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke jadi seperti itu, dan kenapa sekarang Sakura jadi suka tersenyum puas saat mengetahui Sasuke tidak menemaniku..?

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan rasa penasaran, hatiku masih bertanya-tanya.

Saat aku mengganti baju seragamku, ada sebuah pasan masuk ke hp-ku, dari Sasuke langsung saja kubuka pesan itu, Sasuke ingin bertemu denganku. Bukannya tadi bilang dia sibuk? Akhirnya aku ganti baju lagi dan datang menemui Sasuke di taman yang kemarin.

Aku melihat Sasuke berdiri, tapi kenapa juga ada Sakura..? Aku menghampiri mereka.

"Sasuke, ada apa?" Tanya pada Sasuke.

"Aku ingin putus." Jawab Sasuke.

"Putus? Tapi, kenapa?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Kau memang baik, sih. Tapi apa boleh buat memang sejak awal yang kuincar hanya Sakura." Jelas Sasuke.

"Jadi selama ini kamu, mempermainkan aku..?" Tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana, ya? Mungkin iya." Jawab Sasuke santai.

Aku menampar Sasuke, aku tidak terima dipermainkan seperti ini. Bahkan sahabatku sendiri juga ikut mempermainkan aku.

"Cih… memang Hyuga dimana saja sama." Ejek Sasuke.

"Sakura, aku tidak pernah menyangka kau menkhianati aku." Kali ini aku berkata pada Sakura.

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih ingin bersama Sasuke daripada jadi sahabatmu." Jawab Sakura.

Tidak, aku tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini. Aku berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Kenapa aku harus dikhianati oleh pacar dan sahabatku..?

Seharusnya memang dari sejak awal aku mendengarkan ayahku. Aku berlari pulang ke rumah mengurung diri dalam kamarku. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Aku rasa untuk beberapa hari ini aku akan lebih baik mengurung diriku di kamar.

**TBC**

Updetnya akan saya usahakan secepat mungkin, dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo-nya. Jangan lupa REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Romance

**Pair:** Hinata

**Warning:** AU, OCC, Gak nyambung.

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke POV

Sudah 5 hari dia tidak masuk. Aku sadar aku keterlaluan, tapi aku bisa melakukan apa? Kenyataanya memang Sakura-lah yang kusukai. Sejak awal aku sudah melukai Hinata. Aku hanya berarap saja Hinata akan bisa melupakanku.

"Hei Sakura, nanti kau ikut menjenguk Hinata,kan?" Tanya Ino pada Sakura.

"Tidak, aku masih ada kerjaan." Jawab Sakura.

"Em…Sasuke kau ikut,kan?" Sekarng gantian aku yang ditanyai Ino.

Aku tidak bisa jawab apa-apa, aku merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata, tapi aku tidak berani menemuinya.

"Aku –" "Sasuke tidak akan datang. Sasuke sudah putus dengan Hinata iya,kan?" Perkataanku dipotong Sakura.

"Lho..kapan putusnya? Bukannya kalian tidak penah bertengkar kenap bisa putus?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

Aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kukatakan.

"Sasuke putus dengan Hinata, karena menyukai cewek lain. Begitu, kan Sasuke?" Kata Naruto, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan kelasku, bukannya dia tadi sudah pulang duluan?

"Memangnya benar ya Sasuke? Kau itu tega sekali, Hinata itu anak baik, masa hanya karena tertarik lagi sama orang lain kau meninggalkan Hinata?" Kali ini Tenten yang bicara.

Aku diam untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tau aku salah sudah melukai Hinata, tapi apa hanya dengan maaf aku bisa dimaafkannya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kuperbuat.

"Grrr…Teme!" tangan Naruto kini mencengkram seragamku."Apa kau lupa janjimu padaku? Aku melepaskan Hinata, karena aku yakin kau akan membahagiakannya bukan menyakitinya!" Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku ingat dengan janjiku, tapi aku tidak bisa menepatinya, aku menyukai Sakura, bukan Hinata. Aku tidak bisa mengucapakan hal itu pada Naruto. Saat aku melukai Hinata sebenarnya aku juga melukai Naruto, sahabat baikku ini. Naruto bisa melepaskan Hinata saat aku bilang aku menyukai Hinata dulu. Sedangkan aku? Aku malah melukai orang yang dilindungi sahabatku sendiri. Aku yang ingin agar Naruto melepaskan Hinata, kini akulah yang melukai Hinata.

"Naruto cukup! Aku..aku yang merebut Sasuke dari Hinata! Jangan salahkan Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau…kau dan Hinata sudah bersahabat sejak lama kenapa kau juga mengkhianati Hinata?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya.

"Maaf.. tapi aku menyukai Sasuke."Jawab Sakura pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya, air mata Sakura juga sudah menetes.

Bagus sekarang aku menyakiti 3 orang sekaligus. Dengan diam aku melukai Sakura. Aku tidak bisa membela Sakura sedikit pun.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kau tidak ingin membelanya? Atau kau memang hanya bermain-main dengan cintanya?" Tanya Naruto, menatapku tajam.

Sakura memandangku karena perkataan Naruto barusan. Tatapan yang sama saat Hinata tau aku mempermainkannya. Sekarang apa pun yang kulakukan aku melukai orang lain. Aku masih diam, semenjak aku memutuskan Hinata, aku merasa ada yang kurang dari dalam diriku. Apa aku sudah menyukai Hinata? Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Hinata melepaskan aku untuk sahabatnya, tetapi Sakura mengkhianati sahabatnya untuk bersama denganku. Siapa yang lebih baik? Hinata atau Sakura? Dan siapa juga yang lebih aku sukai? Aku tidak mengerti.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa buat Hinata melupakan aku." Hanya itu jawaban dariku, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

"Cih. Baik kalau kau menyuruhku untuk membuat Hinata melupakanmu dengan senang hati pasti aku lakukan. Sekarang kau lihat Sakura. Apa kau tetap ingin bersama Sakura?" Tanya Naruto, lalu menunjuk Sakura.

Sakura. Ternyata aku hanya mempermainkan persaanya juga. Ini sudah cukup, aku sudah tidak ingin melukai lagi.

"Aku tidak mau." Belumsempat aku menjawab, Sakura sudah menjawabnya.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bersama dengan Sasuke. Aku ingin berbaikan lagi dengan Hinata, aku ingin menjadi sahabatnya lagi." Lanjut Sakura.

"Sakura…. Ayo bersihkan wajahmu, kita akan menjenguk Hinata." Ajak Ino,lalu membawa Sakura keluar dari kelas, bersama Tenten dan Temari, Meninggalkan aku dan Naruto berdua.

"Pikirkan baik-baik siapa yang kau pilih? Sakura atau Hinata?" Tanya Naruto terakhir kalinya, lalu pergi.

Sakura atau Hinata? Pikiranku masih bingung, aku tidak tau saiapa yang kusukai. Aku terus memikirkan ini. Aku sudah keterlaluan, apa yang kukatakan saat itu. 'Hyuga sama saja.' Perkataanku saat itu berputar terus di otakku. Hinata berbeda dia tidak seperi ayahnya, yang kutau ayahnya suka main tangan seperti saat Hinata kemarin memukulku, tapi tidak itu hanya asumsiku sejak kecil, karena melihat ayahnya memukul ayahku. Ternya itu hanya gurauan belaka. Bodoh sekali aku berasumsi seperti itu.

Hinata POV

5 hari, waktu yang kulalui dalam kamarku ini. Aku tidak mau ke sekolah, aku masih tidak bisa menerima semua yang Sasuke dan Sakura lakukan padaku. Sakura, kenapa kau juga mengkhianatiku? Kau sahabatku yang paling baik, sakura. Kenapa? Tidak. Akulah yang tidak mengerti perasaan Sakura. Saura menyukai Sasuke, pasti saat aku bersama Sasuke, Sakura juga merasakan sakit yang seperti kurasakan ini. Aku tidak boleh egois. Sakura juga sudah lama menahan sakit, mungkin ini saatnya Sakura bahagia bersama Sasuke.

Tapi, tubuhku masih tidak sejalan dengan pikiranku. Aku masih terlalu takut.

"Hinata, temanmu datang menjenguk" Kata Neji-nii menyadarkan aku dari pikiranku sendiri. Aku senang bisa melihat sahaba-sahabatku datang, Ino, Tenten, Temari, juga ada Naruto, dan…Sakura. Seketika itu perasaan senang berubah.

"Hinata…Kau membuat kami khawatir." Kata Ino lalu memelukku.

"Kau baik-baik saja,kan." Kata Tenten.

"iya, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku, aku tidak berani menatap Sakura. Aku masih takut mengakui kalu saat ini Sakura adalah pacar Sasuke.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Aku kaget dengan perkataan Sakura, aku menatap Sakura, matanya sembab, apa Sakura menangis karena aku?

"Sakura, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, aku seharusnya sadar kalau kau juga suka pada Sasuke, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf." Balasku pada Sakura. "Sekali Sakura jadi sahabatku, selamanya Sakura adalah sahabatku." Lanjutku lagi.

"Hinata….maaf." kata Sakura lagi, lalu memelukku dan mengangis.

"Aku sudah tidak mau bersama Sasuke." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, kalau karena aku kau tidak mau bersama Sasuke, aku tidak mau menganggapmu sahabatku lagi." Ucapanku kali ini membuat semua orang yang ada di kamarku memasang tampang terkejut.

"Tidak bukan karena Hinata, tapi karena Sasuke sendiri." Kata Sakura lagi.

"Apa yang Sasuke lakukan padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanyaku heran dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Tidak, Sasuke tidak menyakitiku. Aku hanya sadar saja Sasuke tidak bisa menyenangkanku, aku lebih senang kalau Sasuke bersama denganmu." Jawab Sakura lagi.

"Hinata." Naruto memanggilku, sepertinya ada hal serius yang ingin disampaikannya.

Aku menoleh pada Naruto. " Kalau kau takut bertemu dengan Sasuke, aku siap melindungimu."Kata Naruto lagi.

Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Sakura mengangguk setuju. Aku jadi agak tenang sekarang, setidaknya aku punya teman-teman yang mau mendukungku sekarang.

Keesokan harinya

Aku bersiap untuk berangkat. Aku sudah siap sekarang. Lagipula aku sekarang punya teman-teman dan Naruto yang akan melindungiku dari rasa takutku.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makanku.

""Hinata? sudah siap ke sekolah?" Tanya ayahku.

"Iya, yah. Em… ayah nanti aku pulang telat, aku mau mencatat catatan yang tertingal." Jawabku.

"iya. Pinjam catatannya siapa?" Tanya ayahku lagi.

"Sasuke." Jawabku ragu, bagaimana pun anak terpintar di kelasku itu Sasuke, mau tidak mau aku harus meminjam catatannya. Mudah-mudahan ayahk tidak marah karena aku menyebut nama Sasuke.

"Oh.. kau masih menyukainya,kan?" Pertanyaan ayah membuatku bingung menjawab apa, akhirnya aku jawab jujur saja.

"Iya,yah." Jawabku.

"Kalau Sasuke minta maaf padamu ayah baru akan menyetujui." Kata ayahku, membuatku semakin heran. Tapi baguslah ayahku sudaj tidak berpikir yang tidak baik tentang Sasuke.

"Aku berangakat dulu,yah." Pamitku lalu emnuju keluar rumah, ternyata Naruto sudah ada di luar rumah. Naruto mengungguiku. Um… dia terlalu baik padaku.

"Sudah menunggu lama ya?" Tanyaku pada Naruto.

"Tidak. Ayo berangkat." Ajak Naruto.

Aku berjalan bersama Naruto, melewati jalan yang dulu juga kulalui dengan Sasuke. Saat melewati taman, Naruto tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti lalu memandang ke arahku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Hinata, aku suka sama kamu, Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" pertanyaan Naruto membuatku bingung, aku tidak tau harus jawab apa.

"Aku..aku-

**TBC**

Maaf kalau diputus di sini. Jangan lupa kasih REVIEW ya. Dan kalau mau kasih saran nih. Akhirnya siapa yang jadi pacarnya Sasuke? Tolong tulis sekalian di REVIEW-nya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort; Romance

**Pair:** Hinata

**Warning:** AU, OCC, Gak nyambung.

**Chapter 3**

Saat melewati taman, Naruto tiba-tiba saja Naruto berhenti lalu memandang ke arahku.

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Hinata, aku suka sama kamu, Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" pertanyaan Naruto membuatku bingung, aku tidak tau harus jawab apa.

"Aku..aku..em." Aku tidak bisa jawab, Aku takut kalau kutolak Naruto jadi patah hati. Aku harus bagaimana? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Aku tidak butuh jawabanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya saja." Kata Naruto yang melihatku kebingungan mencari jawaban. Lalu melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengikuti Naruto, tidak berani berkata apa pun.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku memasuki ruang kelasku. Menaruh tasku di meja dan merebahkan tubuhku di kursi. Semua anak di kelas menatap ke arahku. Mungkin mereka merasa aneh saja dengan penampilanku sekarang, baju seragamku kusut, rambutku berantakan dan lagi ada lingkaran hitam membingkai mataku saat ini. Aku tidak tidur semalaman. Peristiwa kemarin benar-benar membuatku berantakan.

"Hei Naruto! Sejak kapan kau jadian dengan Hinata?" Pertanyaan Kiba membuatku harus melihat kearah pintu kelas. Naruto dan Hinata? Jadian? Tidak itu tidak boleh, Argh…apa yang kupikirkan? Bukankah bagus kalau Hinata jadian dengan Naruto, berarti Hinata sudah bisa melupakan aku. Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit? Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Hinata?

"Jangan asal ngomong! Aku dan Hinata cuman teman. Iya,kan Hinata?" Kata Naruto, menoleh pada Hinata.

Hinata tidak menjawab Naruto, Hinata diam dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Tidak jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Hinata kau membuatku semakin menyesal telah menyakitimu.

**Hinata POV**

Sasuke, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu? Aku menyimpan pertanyaanku dalam hati, percuma kalau kutanyakan pun pasti Sasuke tidak akan menanggapinya. Sasuke, aku benar-benar kangen sama kamu. Kemana kamu yang biasanya? Kamu yang biasanya akan menutupi masalahmu dari orang lain dan memilih untuk bersikap dingin. Kau sekarang terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu sekarang? Apakah aku? Hm.. itu tidak mungkin.

Aku mengalihakn pandanganku dari Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Mendudukan tubuhku di kursi, kekuatanku seakan lenyap saat bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Aku berdiri pun rasanya tidak kuat, tapi walau begitu pandanganku tetap tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke.

**Naruto POV**

Hinata masih memandangi Sasuke. Dari pertama masuk sampai sekarang saat istirahat tetap seperti itu. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari sudah berusaha menarik perhatiannya, tapi Hinata masih saja memandang Sasuke. Aku tau aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan tempat Sasuke di hati Hinata.

Kenapa harus Sasuke? Apa kau sadar Hinata, Sasuke telah menyakitimu. Kenapa kau masih menyukainya? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini terus. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke Sasuke. Apa benar Sasuke jadi berantakan seperti itu karena Hinata? Atau hanya akal-akalannya saja yang ingin memiliki Hinata lagi. Melihat sahabat dan orang yang kusukai seperti ini, membuatku merasa lebih bersalah dibandingkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang mengkhianati Hinata, mereka mengkhianati Hinata dengan harapan bisa membahagiakan satu sama lain, sedangkan aku? Bodoh sekali aku menembak Hinata saat dia terluka. Apa yang kuharapkan melihat Hinata menjadi milikku tanpa peduli perasaannya dan membuat Sasuke semakin berantakan? Aku benar itu yang kuharapkan? Tidak aku akan melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa membuat Hinata kembali pada Sasuke, walau pun aku harus mengorbankan perasaanku.

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi. Aku meminta Sakura mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya, ada hal yang harus kuurus. Setelah kelas ini sepi, aku menahan Sasuke yang hendak pulang.

"Nanti, jam 4 sore datanglah ke taman tempat di mana kau putuskan hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Aku dan Hinata menunggumu di sana, kalau kau terlambat jangan pernah berharap lagi kau bisa kembali pada Hinata."

Kataku pada Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Sasuke, merasa heran dengan perkataanku.

"Hm….Kau pikir aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Kau menyukai Hinata." Kataku sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Cih, sayang sekali aku tidak punya perasaan pada Hinata." Kata Sasuke, dan bersiap melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi aku tarik seragamnya memojokan Sasuke di dinding kelas. "Jangan munafik Sasuke!" Bentakku, dan menatap tajam matanya.

Sasuke tidak membalas apa-apa membalas tatapan tajamku juga tidak.

"Baiklah…Tuan Uchiha, terserah kau datang atau tidak aku hanya ingin memberitahukan ini padamu." Setelah ucapanku selesai aku meninggalkan kelas itu.

**Hinata POV **

Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, aku masih menyukai Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa melupakannya? Apa sebaiknya aku terima Naruto sebagai pacarku. Tapi kalau begitu caranya aku berarti juga mempermainkan Naruto. Tidak Naruto terlalu baik untuk terluka. Tapi aku harus bagaimana?

DRRTTT…..DRRTTT…..

Bunyi hp-ku membawaku kembali dari pikiranku. sms dari Naruto. Tumben sekali Naruto mengajakku ketemuan. Langsung saja aku mengganti pakaianku. Selama perjalanan menuju taman itu aku berpikir apa memang harus kulakukan, membiarkan Naruto terluka? Tapi kalau tidak begitu siapa lagi yang mau membantuku melupakan Sasuke?

Aku tiba di taman lebih cepat dari jam janjian. Aku duduk di bangku taman. Pikiranku masih melayang memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan.

**Naruto POV **

Aku melihat Hinata sudah datng dan duduk di bangku taman, tapi aku masih tidak yakin. Apa benar yang kulakukan ini? Kalau Sasuke tidak datang berarti sama saja dengan aku memaksa Hinata menyukaiku. Bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke benar-benar datang?

Terpaksa aku mengulur waktu. Maaf Hinata, sepertinya kau harus menunggu cukup lama. Aku mengambil Hp-ku mengetik sms yang mengatakan aku akan datang terlambat pada Hinata. Sasuke cepatlah datang.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit.

Cukup ini sudah terlalu lama, mungkin memang benar kau tidak datang Sasuke. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju Hinata.

**Sasuke POV **

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus datang? tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata Hinata sudah benar-benar menyukai Naruto? Lagipula ini sudah lewat 20 menit pasti mereka sudah jadi pacar. Tidak aku harus tetap datang dan memastikannya. Aku berlari keluar rumah menuju taman itu.

Mudah-mudahan saja masih sempat. Hinata beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi.

Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk yang kedua kalinya, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu lagi. Beri aku aku kesempatan, ini yang terakhir.

**Hinata POV**

Akhirnya Naruto datamg juga.

"Sudah menunggu lama, ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak juga,kok." Jawabku.

"Ehem… Hinata, Kau tau,kan bagaimana perasaanku padamu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"I..iya." Jawabku. Apa Naruto akan menembakku lagi? Aduh…bagaimana ini?

"Aku suka sama kamu, Hinata. Aku mau kamu jadi pacarku, beri aku jawabanmu. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku padamu, Hinata." Kata Naruto lagi, kali ini Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus kujawab? Aku bingung.

"Aku.." Perkataanku terputus saat melihat Sasuke datang.

"Hah…Hah…"Nafas Sasuke tersenggal-senggal. Keringat juga membasahi dahinya.

"Kau datang juga." Kata Naruto. Lalu menuju Sasuke. Membisikkan suatu kalimat, yang kalau aku tidak salah dengar ' kau tepat waktu.' Lalu Naruto kembali menatapku.

"Maaf, kalau kau merasa ku permainkan Hinata. Aku rasa perasaanku padamu harus berakhir di sini." Ucap Naruto, lalu tersenyum "Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin, kau tidak akan sakit hati hati lagi" Lanjut Naruto lalu mendorong pelan Sasuke ke arahku dan membalikkan badannya.

"Hinata, maafkan aku." Kata Sasuke membuatku menatapnya. "Aku salah sudah menyakitimu. Maafkan aku."Lanjut Sasuke lagi, aku diam, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Aku mohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku akan perbaiki semuanya. Aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi." Kata Sasuke lagi. "Hinata, aku sadar aku telah benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Ku mohon jadilah pacarku lagi."

"Aku…" Tenggorokanku rasanya sakit, aku ingin jawab jujur, tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang sebaik dia.

**Naruto POV **

Hinata terdiam suaranya terputus, jawablah Hinata. Biarkan perasaanku ini berakhir sampai di sini. Biar aku saja mengorbankan perasaanku ini padamu.

"Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mau melukai Naruto." Jawaban dari Hinata membuatku terkejut. Kini, Sasuke yang terdiam.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Tidak perlu memikirkanku. Aku bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia." Kataku, sudahlah yang penting semuanya cepat berakhir.

"Tapi…" Lanjut Hinata lagi.

"Biarkan semuanya cepat berakhir. Jangan bohongi dirimu lagi, Hinata." Kataku memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Em…Iya Sasuke, aku mau jadi pacarmu lagi." Jawab Hinata setelah yakin dengan kata-kataku. Biarpun aku tidak melihatnya aku tau saat ini Sasuke sedang memeluk erat Hinata. Aku melangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan mereka.

Berakhirlah sudah. Setidaknya Hinata bahagia sekarang. Hinata inilah caraku menyatakan perasaan sukaku padamu, karena aku yakin dengan pengorbanan cintaku ini akan membuatmu bahagia.

**THE END**

Akhirnya selesai juga. Terima kasih buat reader yang setia nungguin fic saya ini selesai. Maaf ya kalau masih banyak kesalahan. Jangan lupa REVIEW dan FLAME-nya saya tunggu.


End file.
